When attending sports games, concerts, and other events in stadiums, arenas, etc., attendees often carry accessory items such as cushioned seats, blankets, rain gear (e.g., umbrellas and parkas), binoculars, and food and drink. Bringing along these items can add to the enjoyment of the event by making the users more comfortable and enhancing their overall viewing pleasure of the event. But these events are often held at large venues with large parking areas, requiring the users to tote these items quite a long distance from the parking lot to their seats. So carrying all, or even a few, of these items into the event can be extremely inconvenient. This is particularly problematic for liquid refreshments, which tend to be heavy and cumbersome (at least in quantity). In addition, liquid refreshments are often purchased in glass containers, which are not allowed at many event venues for safety reasons.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to increase the convenience and safety of carrying beverages and/or other accessory items into events. It is to the provision of such a solution that the present invention is primarily directed.